


Fix it Soos

by Spiritdream12



Category: Gravity Falls
Genre: Box set spoilers, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-13
Updated: 2018-07-13
Packaged: 2019-06-09 20:52:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 386
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15275964
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Spiritdream12/pseuds/Spiritdream12
Summary: A pre series pic. Takes place before Dipper and Mabel arrive, and based on commentary from Stan from the GF box set





	Fix it Soos

Stan goaned as he opened his eyes it was very early in the morning, the sun was not raising for an hour or so and Stan had to force himself to get up and not roll over and let sleep claim him .Another day, another day of running the shack and putting on the show of Mr Mystery. But first there was some things to take care of. Slipping his feet into slippers he got up out of bed ,stretched his spine making hoping sounds and made his way out of his room, picking up up a baseball bat on the way. ‘Let’s what needs to be fixed today ‘ he mused to himself. He walked passed a cuckoo clock he raised his bat and smash “Well that needs fixing” he chuckled and humming walked away. An overhanging lap met the same fate as well as a nearby desk table. He checked his watch it was almost 7 an hour till Soos would show up for work and tours would begin. He than remembered that in in a few weeks the summer would begin and he had agreed to take in his Grand niece and Nephew . He could have Soos make beds for them, it would be a lot cheaper than going out and buying some from those overpriced stores. With that in mind he made his way to his Office and saw the old copying machine. One more thing to fix was okay in Stan’s book and with a mischievous grin raised his bat and with great force …

The bell of the door to shack rang and Soos walked in 

bouncing a bit in his stride. “Good morning Mr Pines!” he said cheerly to Stan now fully dressed in his suit and tie and holding his cane with the 8 ball. Not even glancing up from his clipboard Stan responded in a gruff voice “Soos there are many things that broken and need repairs and he read down the list cuckoo clock,table,… and finally I need you to make some beds for niece and nephew that told you are coming this summer, I think there is some wood up in t attic.”

“You got it mister pines”! Soos happily replied and adjusting his cap went to get his tool box to begin his day.

 

end


End file.
